This project is concerned with the functional traits expressed by genes on the 120 megadalton oncogenic plasmids of Agrobacterium. Mapping of these traits will be accomplished by analyzing insertional and deletion mutants for loss of specific functions, analysis of plasmid fragments generated by restriction endonucleases, and isolation of these fragments harboring the function by employing plasmid vectors. Further analysis of the proteins coded by genes on these isolated fragments will be made.